


affection always helps him sleep

by maddylime



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Insomnia, Nonbinary Oma Kokichi, Other, Sleepy Cuddles, its cute its a cute fanfic i think, its funny cuz im posting this after not being able to sleep after 4 hours, kokichi uses they/them :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddylime/pseuds/maddylime
Summary: in which shuichi can't sleep but kokichi's always there for him
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	affection always helps him sleep

**Author's Note:**

> me? writing fluff where the characters don't overthink constantly and instead just feel happy with each other? its more likely than I thought

Shuichi had trouble sleeping. It was an often occurrence, especially after all he had been through. Plus, he had a problem with nightmares and he didn’t want to close his eyes out of fear of what he would see. 

The problem could usually be helped by Kokichi. They would cuddle him every night, making sure to calm him down. 

But tonight it was unusually bad. Shuichi just _couldn’t_ sleep. He had been having nightmares all week, he didn’t want another one. It was late and he was tired, but he just couldn’t stop thinking about what might happen if he let himself sleep. 

He let out a sigh and tried to cuddle closer to Kokichi, though there wasn’t a lot of space in between them already. 

“Shuichi? you okay?” Kokichi whispered, opening their eyes to meet Shuichi’s. They seemed concerned, but of course they were. They knew what Shuichi had been through the past few nights, they were the one who comforted him. 

“..I can’t sleep” Shuichi admitted like he had plenty of times before. 

Kokichi reached up and started playing with Shuichi’s hair. The gesture always seemed to make Shuichi feel safe. 

“The dreams can’t hurt you, yknow” Kokichi reminded. 

“I know” Shuichi responded, enjoying the soft touches he was receiving. And he _did_ know, though it’s not like that completely erased the fear he felt. 

“And, if you have a bad dream you always get to cuddle with me afterwards!” Kokichi smiled. Their smile made Shuichi feel slightly better. It always did. 

“You’re already cuddling with me” Shuichi pointed out, giving them a slight smile back. 

“Yeah, but...you’ll get even better cuddles!” Kokichi promised. They leaned in to lightly kiss Shuichi on the lips. The kiss was short, but it still made Shuichi’s heart flutter. Kokichi pulled away and continued, “You need to sleep, Shuichi. I know you’re scared, but I’m right here with you.” 

Kokichi could be really sweet if they wanted to be. They never acted like this around anyone except for Shuichi. And Shuichi kind of liked that he was the only one getting that treatment. It made him feel special. 

“Close your eyes, my beloved” Kokichi whispered. 

Shuichi complied, still afraid of sleeping but trying to focus on the comfort Kokichi provided. 

“Good job” Kokichi complimented, kissing Shuichi’s forehead this time. 

“I love you, ‘Kichi” Shuichi whispered, feeling the need to remind them after all of the nice words they've given. 

“Awww, I love you too!” Kokichi responded, and Shuichi could hear their smile through their voice. They loved hearing those words. 

“Hey, I can sing you to sleep, if you want. I know your thoughts usually get in the way but if you focus on my voice, maybe you'll be able to sleep” Kokichi suggested. 

“Sing what?” Shuichi wondered. Kokichi’s never offered that before. 

“Hmm, I...don’t know. I’m sure I’ll think of something, though” Kokichi admitted. 

The concept of someone singing him to sleep _was_ something he enjoyed, and the fact that it was _Kokichi_ offering made it 100 times better. 

“...Ok then, go ahead” Shuichi allowed. 

Kokichi took a moment and started singing one of the most commonly listened to songs in Shuichi’s playlists. Shuichi felt a bit flattered since it obviously suggested that Kokichi listens to his playlists. Additionally, Shuichi never heard them sing before, and noted that they _did_ have a good voice. Their singing was soft and quiet allowing Shuichi to relax. After they finished singing the song, they repeated it again. 

Slowly but surely, Shuichi fell into sleep. Every time he was almost pulled out of it, he would just focus on Kokichi’s voice. 

Once he slept, he actually didn’t have any nightmares. 

He’d definitely have to ask Kokichi to sing him to sleep tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> ok i hope you liked it :) also i don't know how to write titles does the title make sense I hope it does


End file.
